


You belong to me

by Donotjudgemyfetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dark Castiel, God Castiel, M/M, Slave Dean, Top Castiel, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotjudgemyfetish/pseuds/Donotjudgemyfetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 6. After Castiel becomes God, Dean makes a desperate deal with him in exchange for Sam's mind being healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, there are no leviathans and Castiel can handle the power of the souls without exploding. Having the souls inside him does change him, but the souls aren't controlling him, they just bring out the darkness in him. The first chapter is a rehash of the start of "Meet the new boss" from Dean's point of view. I've written 13 chapters so far but I intend to continue the story until the Castiel storyline gets resolved.

Castiel’s eyes shone with the fervor of a madman, a demented smile twisting the corners of his mouth as he waited for Dean and Sam to get on their knees. 

Over the last week, Dean had been torturing himself, imagining all the possible outcomes of the Purgatory situation. This was one he had never seen coming. His worse case scenario hadn’t even been seeing Cas explode and destroy the planet; it had been being forced to kill his best friend. Now, he stared at the creature wearing his friend’s face and considered refusing to kneel and calling its bluff. But he couldn’t let Sam die, so he swallowed his pride and the defiance building inside him and started to kneel.

“Stop”, Castiel said, “What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear.” 

For a minute, Dean thought that Cas could still be in there, that this wasn’t a power-crazed lunatic, just a very misguided, naive angel. He was trying to think of a way to get him to realize that when Sam spoke up. 

Castiel interrupted him immediately,”Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back.” He turned to Dean and Bobby and ordered them to get up. Dean’s mouth was dry with fear but he tried to plead with his former friend. “Cas, come on, this isn't you.” 

“The Castiel you knew is gone”, he declared and the hurt Dean felt at that statement caused him to lash out in anger. “So what, then? Kill us?”, he snapped and immediately regretted his rashness as Castiel just stared at him calmly, a smug smile on his face.

”What a brave little ant you are.” Castiel’s voice was so eerily calm and so full of confidence that Dean felt a chill run down his veins. “You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now.” 

The relief Dean felt was short-lived, because Castiel’s next words caused an unexpected burst of pain, “ Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me.” 

“Who are you?”, Dean spat out. Castiel looked at him calmly, smiling and said, “ I'm God.” 

“He’s crazy”, was the first thing that ran through Dean’s mind at that statement. Castiel continued in a serene tone that belied his words, “And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down.” Dean could only stare in disbelief. 

“Not doing so well, are you Sam?”, Castiel casually said as Sam staggered and almost fell to the ground. “I’m fine”, Sam replied defiantly. Dean cursed himself for not noticing his brother’s haggard face and the obvious pain he was is. “You said you would fix him - you promised!,” Dean’s voice held a mixture of anger and pleading. 

“IF you stood down, which you hardly did, “ Castiel retorted, “Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit.”. 

Dean tried to keep the anger out of his voice and outright pleaded, “Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!” Castiel’s face was stony, his voice cold, “I hope for your sake this is the last you see of me.”

In desperation, Dean grabbed Castiel’s sleeve. Losing Cas was already hard enough, if he lost Sam too, he wasn’t sure he would have the will to live. “Please”, he said, “don’t leave him like this.” Castiel looked at Dean’s hand, then at Dean with confusion and anger. “You’re stupider and braver than I thought, it seems”, he mused. He grabbed Dean hard enough that Dean winced in pain. “How dare you disrespect me like this? After I allowed you to live?’


	2. Chapter 2

Dean heard Bobby yell “Dean!” and Sam yell, “No!” but he kept his eyes on Castiel’s.

“I’m sorry”, Dean gasped. “I’m so sorry”, he was grovelling now, desperately trying to find the words that would make the angel turned god change his mind. “I was wrong to stand against you, I should never have doubted you.” 

“You don’t mean it,” Castiel hissed, “You still doubt me.” He gave Dean an angry shake,” These are just words mean to placate me. They mean nothing.” 

“Okay”, Dean gasped, grasping at straws to assuage the god’s anger, “Tell me how to fix it.. Please, there must be something I can do to prove myself to you.” His eyes met Castiel’s icy gaze and he gave him a pleading look. The fury seemed to drain from Cas’s face, leaving a familiar look of confusion and pensiveness. Dean was trying hard to keep his own anger in check and when Castiel let go of him, he began to hope. 

“What do you mean?”, Cas asked, with his signature head tilt. Praying that his next words would not further offend him, Dean swallowed and tried, “You say you don’t believe my words- and I understand.” Pleading was not something Dean did well, or something he usually did at all, but he couldn’t let his pride hurt the people he cared about. He tried to stoke Cas’s ego, “You were right, you’re always right.” Castiel was still giving him that unblinking stare and Dean was having trouble keeping maintaining eye contact. He was still debating what to say next when Sam collapsed. Bobby rushed to his side but Castiel seemed unperturbed. 

Dean fought the urge to run to his brother and in desperation, clasped Castiel’s hand and said, “I’ll do anything you want, I’ll worship you… you’ll get anything you need from me. Just.. heal him… please.”

Castiel’s face darkened in anger, “I saved you from Raphael, I protected you, you already owe me your gratitude.” “I do”, Dean said quickly, “I am grateful.” He tried to phrase his next sentences carefully,” You saved us all, I know that.” Castiel’s face relaxed. Dean continued, “Look, you said you would fix him if I stood down and I didn’t, so if anything happens to him, it’s my fault and I can’t live with that.” “I’ll give you my complete devotion. Just please, save him.” His voice broke, he let go of Castiel’s hand and couldn’t look at him anymore.

Castiel stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity to Dean. Dean was trying to think of a plan in case Castiel refused, when the former angel finally spoke, “I understand.” Dean looked back up at him anxiously, waiting for his next words, hoping that the praises had soothed Cas’s ego enough. The half-smile was back on the angel’s face and there was a gleam in his eyes that made Dean uneasy.

“But your brother has sinned,” he stated, “he betrayed me.” Dean tried to think quickly, “I’ll atone for his sins, Cas. I’ll make it up to you.” Cas smiled, “I know that, Dean, but just punishing you isn’t enough. Your brother needs to suffer.” Dean’s heart sank to his stomach and he quietly asked, “What do you want us to do?” 

Castiel looked at him straight in the eyes and announced, “I’m going to take you away from him.” Dean was stunned, blood rushed to his face and trying to keep the fear out of voice, he managed to get the words, “What do you mean?” out. 

Castiel was still smiling. “I’m willing to give you a second chance, a way for you to prove your gratitude and be my favorite pet again.” Dean flinched at the word “pet” and for a second, he considered telling Cas to go fuck himself. Castiel continued, “I need to punish your brother for his treachery as well, this is the perfect solution, you’ll come with me and atone for you did and Sam isn’t going to see you until I’m satisfied that he’s paid for what he did.”

Dean closed his eyes, afraid that Cas would see the defiance in them. Even when Castiel had betrayed them, Dean had only felt anger and hurt. For the first time, he felt hatred. “I’m going to make you pay for this, I don’t know how, but I will,” he vowed silently. 

Bobby spoke up, “Dean, don’t.” Dean looked at him, gave him a sad, tight-lipped smile and said, “You know I have to.” Then he met Castiel’s intent gaze and nodded, unable to say anything else. 

He couldn’t read Cas’s expression. He seemed pleased, but there was a strange emotion in his eyes, triumph mixed with something Dean couldn’t quite figure out. Castiel knelt down next to Sam and touched his fingers to Sam’s head. Sam stirred, opened his eyes and recoiled from Castiel, who rose and moved towards Dean, without a second look at Sam.

The last thing Dean saw was Sam getting up and then Cas snapped his fingers and the room vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was standing alone in a empty room with white walls. He didn’t know what to make of Castiel’s absence and tried to avoid thinking about what the god had in store for him and what proof of devotion he might require but he hoped it wouldn’t involve killing or hurting innocent people.

After standing for while, Dean grew bored and restless. His legs were starting to hurt and he didn’t even know how much time had elapsed. “A couch would be useful,” he thought and a couch appeared instantly. “Neat”, he said aloud, after getting over his initial surprise, “At least it’s a wish-granting prison.” Having wished for a bed, cheeseburgers and a tv, he settled down to watch the news. It seemed Castiel had been busy, killing homophobic ministers and curing lepers. Watching news of Castiel only brought up feelings he didn’t want to think about- betrayal, hurt and anger, so he changed the channel to cartoons. He wondered what Sam was thinking and doing and hoped that his brother wasn’t feeling too guilty. 

He had almost fallen asleep when Castiel appeared in front of the bed. Dean sat up quickly. He could feel Cas staring at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at him. “So”, he said in a fake casual tone,“I hear you’ve been busy killing preachers.” 

“They were hypocrites”, Castiel replied, “Lying in my name. They deserved to die.” “If you say so,” Dean said quietly, trying to keep the fear that was building up inside him from showing. “I killed all of Raphael’s followers,” Castiel continued, “All of heaven answers to me now.” That didn’t make Dean feel any better but he nodded. Trying to change the subject, he asked, “Is that where we are?” 

“Yes”, Castiel said, “It’s where you’ll stay until you have regained my trust.” With a heavy feeling in his stomach, Dean finally asked the question he wasn’t quite sure he wanted an answer to, “What are you going to do with me?”

Castiel tilted his head, shrugged and said, “I haven’t decided yet.” That wasn't very reassuring to Dean. Some of his worry must have shown on his face because Castiel smiled at him and said, “Don’t worry, as long as you’re respectful and obedient, I won’t cause you any injury.” “Still not feeling any better”, Dean thought but he gave Cas a forced smile and replied, “Thank you.” Castiel walked towards him and Dean lowered his gaze, trying not to panic. Castiel ruffled his hair, then ran his fingers through it. Dean was startled and fought the automatic urge to slap his hands away. He felt Cas’s hands run down his neck and cup his face and he closed his eyes, humiliated at being treated like a pet. “You’re welcome,”, he heard Castiel say. The angel let go of him and said “I have business to attend to”, before vanishing into thin air.

Days passed and at first, Dean hoped that this meant Castiel had forgotten about him. There was no way out of the room which he had now molded into one of the many motel rooms he had spent so much of his life into. After about 5 days of complete isolation, he was beginning to wish for some company but even the magic room couldn’t provide him with any. He was sick of watching television, changing the decor and sleeping. He also couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He hoped it was just his ingrained paranoia but he still felt creeped out by the thought that Castiel was treating him like a decorative fish in a tank.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, he was not only highly bored but also horny. He had been too high-strung to masturbate in the week before Cas became god and this was the longest dry spell he’d had since being a teenager. He wished for his favorite porn movie on the screen and with a satisfied smirk on his face, unzipped his jeans and wrapped his hands around his dick.

He was two minutes in and ready to come when Castiel suddenly appeared next to the bed. “What the hell, Cas!’ Dean yelled, startled and angry at being caught off-guard. He quickly turned the tv off and started to zip himself up, feeling frustration at the interruption and worried that the still silent Castiel might take this as an offense. “Stop”, Castiel said and Dean, who had been avoiding looking at him, glanced up confused. He wasn’t really sure what Castiel wanted. 

“Masturbation is a perfectly healthy activity, Dean”, he continued, deadpan, “You should finish.” After the initial shock, Dean said “Seriously, Cas? With you here?” “Yes,” the angel replied. Dean just looked at him in disbelief. His cheeks were starting to redden with embarrassment. “Sorry”, he said, “Not into the exhibitionist thing.” Castiel’s face showed no emotion and he was still staring at Dean intently. “Finish”, he ordered. 

Suddenly afraid, Dean froze and tried to reason with him, “Come on..” But Castiel just continued to stand there, waiting. Dean’s face was completely red now; he swallowed and slowly started to stroke himself through his jeans. He cast a quick glance at Castiel who was now staring at his dick, a peculiar expression on his face. Embarrassed and confused, Dean couldn’t get hard again. “I’m sorry”, he said quietly, “It’s not working.”

He thought Castiel would be angry but he just smiled. “It’s okay, Dean”, he said and to Dean’s horror, started to reach for Dean’s crotch. This time, Dean didn’t resist the urge to slap his hands away, and he stumbled off the bed. “What the hell are you doing?”, he said, alarmed. Castiel gave him a head tilt and replied, still smiling, “Isn’t it obvious?’ “I did not agree to this!”, Dean screamed at him. “Really?”, Castiel said, “Does this not fall in the realm of “anything” then, Dean?”. His voice hardened as did the expression on his face. “Do you wish to be let out of our deal? Should I pay a visit to Sam?” 

Dean froze, anger coursing through him. He wanted to call Castiel’s bluff but Castiel had already shown that he had no reservations about hurting Sam. So, he sat back on the bed and simply asked “What happened to you?” “I ascended to godhood”, Castiel answered, “For the last time, what have you decided?” 

Dean lay back down on the bed with his eyes closed, dreading what was to come. He felt Castiel undo his zipper and free his penis, felt the warm hands start stroking him, To his absolute shame and despite his best efforts, he felt himself harden. It had been too long since he had last come. “Open your eyes,” Castiel demanded. Dean reluctantly did as he was told, wondering if the hand-job was Castiel’s way of displaying his dominance over him. He certainly hoped that was the only explanation. Castiel’s eyes were gleaming but his face was stoic. Castiel started to stroke him harder and Dean decided to stop fighting it and just let the ordeal end. He tried not to make any noises but when he came all over his jeans, he gasped and Castiel smiled in satisfaction. A blush stained Dean’s cheeks and he couldn’t look at Castiel anymore. He lowered his gaze and was horrified to realize that Castiel had a hard-on. 

Trying hard to not show Castiel how affected he was, he snapped, “So, have you gotten your twisted rocks off, your Highness?” “That’s not very respectful of you, Dean”, Castiel chastised. Dean wasn’t sure if Castiel was joking or not. He flinched when Castiel ran a playful hand through his hair and drew Dean’s hand to his own crotch. “No”, Dean said, in a hollow voice, pulling his hand away.

“Do I really have to threaten you each time?,” Castiel sounded exasperated, “I’m starting to wonder if you’re worth this much trouble.” Dean shot him a look of pure venom. He didn’t want to think about how far Castiel was willing to take this sick game. He reached towards Castiel’s pants, and freed his penis. Disgust and hatred brewing inside him, he wrapped his fingers around it and started to stroke. Castiel’s eyes were fixed on Dean’s face, a satisfied smirk on his own. He threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair and started to pet him. Humiliation now mixed in with the hate in his heart, Dean tried to make Castiel come as quickly as he could. When Castiel finally orgasmed, his grip on Dean’s hair tightened and his seed spilled on Dean’s jeans, mixing with his. 

Dean was shaking, trying to repress angry tears. He had thought that Castiel’s betrayal couldn't get any worse but he kept being proven wrong. Castiel was still petting him and when Dean looked up to glare at him, he smiled with satisfaction. He yanked Dean’s head back and forced a kiss on Dean’s closed lips. Dean tried to keep his mind blank. He wanted to scream at Castiel, hit him and cause him intense pain. Castiel drew away and snapped his fingers, cleaning the come off of Dean. “You pleased me,” he told Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

“You disgust me,” Dean retorted. Castiel grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You owe me your devotion, “ Castiel said, “You agreed to this.” Dean was furious. “I had no idea you were this deranged,” he replied angrily. “When I said I would do what you asked of me, I thought you meant something like killing your enemies, not this twisted sexual crap.”

“And yet, you still chose to go through with it, even when given a second chance to end it,” Castiel mused. “I grow tired of your impudence , Dean”, he continued in a much harsher tone that scared Dean into silence, “If I wanted to, I could order you to kneel at my feet and lick my boots… and I know that you would do it.” Dean looked down in shame, aware that the angel was right and hating him for it. “From now on, you will obey me without protest and you will address me with the respect I deserve. That was the deal we made, and you WILL uphold your end, or I will break your brother.”

Dean’s heart raced with fear. He wanted to rebel, to tell Castiel off. Submission didn’t come easily to him and he wasn’t sure for how long he would be able to uphold this facade. Sooner or later, he would say something that would piss Castiel off and then he would have to deal with the consequences. But today, he was going to swallow his pride and give in to the angel’s demands. “I apologize”, he said, “Sir.”

Castiel’s face lit up with a smile. It was scary how fickle he was and how easily he could switch from pleased to furious and back. “The “sir” part isn’t necessary, Dean”, he told him jovially, “You may continue to address me as Castiel, or Cas, if you want… I’m not trying to be cruel to you. I just want your respect, and your love.” Dean forced himself to smile and nodded, resisting the urge to angrily ask how molesting him factored into that. Castiel went back to petting his head. “Isn’t this room itself proof of my intentions towards you?”, he asked, “Not that you have been using it to its full capacity.” 

Dean wasn’t sure what he meant by that but he soon understood. Castiel snapped his fingers and the bed was now in a wide green field. It was an impressively realistic simulation, Dean could see hills at the horizon and even feel the sun and the wind on his face. “You don’t have to stay cooped up in a motel room, you can take walks on the beach or hike in the forest,” Castiel beamed at him. Realizing that Castiel wanted a response, Dean said, “You are very generous, Cas.” He wasn’t sure he could muster anything more than that, but his answer seemed to please the angel. 

His relief changed to fear again when Castiel morphed the bed into a larger, more ornate one and slid in, under the covers, next to him. He resisted the sudden need to flinch back from Cas and was too afraid of the answer to ask the angel what this meant. “It’s okay, Dean”, Castiel said, touching his face with unexpected tenderness, “I’m just going to keep you company.” Dean wasn’t sure why this required that they be in the same bed. When he realized a minute later, that they were both naked, he got even more panicked and started to plead, “Please, Cas. Don’t.” Castiel frowned and Dean’s panic deepened but he tried to control his emotions and stammered, “I don’t… I’m not trying to cause you offense. It’s just...this is a little too much for me, right now.” “I’ll do it, if that’s what you really want, of course”, he added hurriedly, “but I’m requesting, just as a favor, if you could take it slower, just this once. I would be extremely grateful for your mercy.” He stared at the ground and waited with bated breath for Castiel’s reaction.

After a long pause, Castiel said, “Of course, Dean. I forget how uncomfortable humans are with nudity.” He put them both in pyjama pants. Dean let out an audible sigh of relief and thanked Castiel. He would have preferred being fully clothed but he wasn’t going to complain. “Do you want to watch cartoons again or would you like a movie?”, Castiel asked casually. Dean stared at him, in disbelief. It was as if he didn’t even remember that he had forced Dean to jack him off fifteen minutes ago. Deciding to pretend he didn’t either, Dean shrugged, “Cartoons, I suppose.” Castiel wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Dean froze but realizing that this was infinitely preferable to the other things that Castiel could have done to him in this bed, gave in and let Castiel cuddle with him. He had no idea what Castiel was getting out of this and he was in no hurry to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

He must have dozed off eventually because he was alone in the bed when he woke up. He had no idea of how much time Castiel had stayed with him and he wondered if Castiel had done the creepy stalker thing he usually did and watched him while he slept. He wanted to shower but he was bothered by the idea that he was being spied on right now and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Castiel has violated him and his privacy and expected him to behave like an obedient dog. He’d never been subservient to anyone before, except his dad, and if the choice had just been between Hell and this, he would have picked Hell. But the alternative was to condemn Sam to eternal torment and he could not live with himself if he allowed that to happen.

He decided that he wasn’t going to behave like a blushing virgin. He wanted to take a long hot shower and he wasn’t going to let Castiel’s Peeping Tom habits prevent him from doing what he wanted. So he got out of bed, conjured up a shower, stripped off his clothes and got inside. He got rid of the bed - he didn’t want to be reminded of what had happened- and spent the rest of the day working out. He knew there was no way he could physically overpower his captor but he wasn’t going to let himself be out of shape. Sam and Bobby would eventually find a way to depower Castiel, he was sure of it, and he wanted to be ready for the fight when it came.

He was sitting at a dining table, having just polished off a whole pie when Castiel appeared next to him. After the initial jolt of fear, he got up and faced Castiel. He wasn’t going to let himself be intimidated. “How are you doing, Dean?” Castiel asked calmly. “Great,” Dean snapped back, “So, what are you here for today? Another handjob?”

Castiel grinned and said “And what if I was? What would you do?” Dean looked away in anger, blushing. “You put up a brave front, Dean,” Castiel told him, “but we both know it’s just that - a front… and no, I’m here for something else.” He brought back the bed and ordered, “Lie down.” “No”, Dean thought and his hands balled up into fists. He wasn’t ready for this. But his objections never made it past his lips. He looked at Castiel’s face, wanting to punch the confidence out of his smile and he knew that further provoking Castiel would only result in further embarrassment. He glared at Castiel, then slowly walked towards the bed and did as Castiel wanted.

Castiel made his clothes vanish and towered over him. Dean closed his eyes, filled with apprehension. He felt Castiel touch his face. “You are to keep your eyes open during our sessions,” Castiel said. Dean obeyed, and met Castiel’s smug gaze with his own hate-filled one. He watched as Castiel’s warm hands ran down his neck and on his chest. Castiel seemed fascinated with his nipples, enjoying the way Dean twitched when he played with them. Dean ‘s face was red with shame and anger, his fists rigid at his side. He was trying to distract his mind from what was happening but he couldn’t stop thinking about how far Castiel intended to take this dominance play of his.

His nipples had always been sensitive and he gasped when Castiel continued to pinch and twist them. It wasn’t painful, not yet, but it was humiliating. Castiel’s fingers trailed down Dean’s stomach, lightly tickling, making Dean pull away a little. This seemed to amuse Castiel who repeated the gesture a few times. Castiel’s hands then moved towards his crotch and Dean tensed up. Castiel’s hands felt soft around his flaccid dick and when he started to stroke, Dean slowly became erect. “It’s just a physical reaction”, he told himself, “Doesn’t mean you’re liking it.”

“You are one of the most beautiful humans I’ve seen, “ Castiel told him. Dean didn’t answer and Castiel started to stroke him faster. He was ready to come when Castiel stopped abruptly. “Do you want to come?” Castiel asked, with a smirk on his face. Frustrated at the denial and ashamed that he wanted to, Dean bit down the angry curses he wanted to yell at Castiel and coldly said, “No.” “As you wish,” Castiel said but he continued to stroke Dean. Each time, Dean was close, he would stop. Dean gritted his teeth in frustration but he wasn’t about to give Castiel the satisfaction of asking him for anything more. He wanted to come badly but he was still holding on to his pride. After three more times, Castiel let go of Dean’s penis, before slipping a small rubber ring on it.

Stunned, Dean sat up quickly and angrily asked, “What the hell is this?” “It’s a cock ring,” Castiel explained calmly, “I saw it in a porn movie.” “I know what it is,” Dean spat out, “Why are you putting it on me?” Castiel shrugged, “Because I want to.”

“Now go back to your previous position,” he ordered. Dean glared at him, but knowing he couldn’t win, did as he was told. 

Dean lay rigidly on the bed, letting Castiel give his penis one last stroke and start toying with his testicles. “Spread your legs”, Castiel demanded, making Dean’s blood run cold. He had been hoping desperately that Castiel wasn’t willing to go that far but he was slowly coming to realize that this version of Castiel had zero inhibitions and no qualms about taking what he wanted. And it seemed that right now, he wanted Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean obeyed again, drawing a satisfied smile from Castiel who started stroking the inside of his thighs. Dean’s muscles were tense and his heart felt like it was ready to burst out of his chest but he was still taken by surprise when Castiel shoved a finger inside him. He cried out in pain and immediately jerked himself away from Castiel. He had been adventurous with his numerous female partners but this was not something he’d ever done before. 

Castiel looked pissed but before he could do or say anything, Dean grabbed his hand and said, “Cas, please.., I’m not refusing you, I swear.” Castiel just frowned at him, and Dean continued, “I don’t know how much you learned from the porn you saw but if you want to…” He paused, feeling nauseated at what he was about to say, “If you want to penetrate me, you’ll need to use lube.”

“I don’t need to do anything,” Castiel retorted, “You agreed to do as I say.” Dean was overcome by sudden terror, as images of him torn and bleeding filled his head. “You said you didn’t mean to be cruel,” Dean reminded him in a shaky voice. “What happens if I don’t use lube?” Castiel asked. “You’ll hurt me,” Dean said quietly, “a lot”. 

Castiel looked away and then caressed Dean’s face. “I don’t want to do that, “ he admitted, “don’t worry, I’ll use lubrication.” Dean was first relieved, then angry that he was feeling relief because his rapist-to-be had agreed to hurt him less. However, he didn’t want to risk Castiel changing his mind, so he just said “Thank you” and waited with mounting dread for Castiel’s next instructions.

Castiel’s fingers reached for the inside of his thighs again and Dean kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He parted his legs once more, giving Castiel easier access to what he wanted. Castiel was more gentle this time, slowly inserting a lubed finger inside Dean who was trying his best to relax. It still hurt but far less than the first time. Castiel moved his finger around, making Dean gasp and tense up again. His eyes teared up but he wouldn’t let himself cry. Castiel withdrew his finger and before Dean had time to be relieved, said “Get on your hands and knees.” 

For a moment, Dean just stared at Castiel. It was odd, he thought, that there was no malice in those blue eyes. Despite the ignominy of what he was putting Dean through, Castiel’s eyes only held naive curiosity and lust. Dean considered pleading his case one more time but he knew what Castiel’s answer would be. Resigned to his fate, and with a heavy heart, he slowly turned around and got into the position Castiel wanted. At least he wouldn’t be forced to look at Castiel’s face during the most humiliating part of his torment. 

He flinched when he felt Castiel’s hands on his ass. The angel’s touch was soft at first, then more insistent, groping and probing his flesh. He could feel the blood pounding through his veins and when he realized Castiel’s penis was pressed against him, he started to shake. “Please,” he said, unable to accept that there was no way he was getting out of doing this, “Cas, there has to be some part of you that knows this is wrong. I know you hate me right now, but…” Castiel interrupted him, “I don’t hate you, Dean.” “Then why are you doing this to me?”, Dean said, unable to keep his voice steady. 

“This is what I want, “ Castiel told him, “It’s what I’ve always wanted.” Dean braced himself as Castiel applied cold lube to his intimate parts. He stared at the sheet, his fists tightly grasping it. The tip of Castiel’s dick slowly breached his anus and the pain was far worse than when he’d been fingered. He moaned in distress, his fists clenched so tight that his nails dug into his palm. Castiel paused, then started penetrating him more deeply. The burning sensation in that part of his body intensified and he forced himself to relax his muscles to lessen the pain. Unfortunately for him, Castiel was well-endowed and by the time, he was fully sheathed within him, there were tears of pain streaking down Dean’s cheeks. 

His ordeal had only just started. Castiel began to move inside him; he was doing so gently but they were both virgins and his inexperience only caused Dean more pain. Dean was gasping in pain and prayed that Castiel would finish soon. Despite the lube, his insides were raw and every stroke that Castiel took, hurt him more, especially as Castiel started going faster and faster. The sheet beneath him was starting to get soaked with tears when Castiel slammed himself against Dean one last time and spilled his seed inside him. 

Dean collapsed on the bed, trembling. The physical pain he was in, was nothing compared to what he felt inside. He heard Castiel say something about blood but he was too heartbroken to care. Castiel touched him and he recoiled before realising that Castiel had healed his torn insides. He wanted to burst into tears but was still holding on to just enough of his pride to not want to do it in front of his rapist. Castiel threw a blanket over him before petting Dean’s head one more time and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean lay there on the bed, still in shock. Castiel had been his best friend, the one person other than his brother, whom he had had complete faith in. The betrayal he had experienced, the torment he had just been through and the heartbreak of realizing that the Castiel he knew was well and truly gone hit him all at once and he finally broke down, sobbing as hard as he could. 

He lay awake in bed, flooded by thoughts of revenge and murder. He was still traumatised by what had happened, even though he would never have admitted it to himself, and the idea that he was well and truly a slave to Castiel’s whims was slowly sinking in. He hated Castiel but was also disgusted at himself. Dean Winchester wasn’t a submissive bitch and the knowledge that that was precisely what he had been to Castiel turned his stomach. He had no idea of how much time he’d spent in bed but it was starting to feel like hours. He didn’t feel like he had the strength to get out but he eventually realized that he had to pee pretty badly.

That’s when he also realized that Castiel had not only left his cock ring on but had also made it so it was impossible for Dean to remove. After several minutes of cursing the angel, he began to wonder if this had been done to further humiliate him or if Castiel was just ignorant of the workings of the human body. Unwilling to face his rapist, he decided that it was simpler to wait it out but after an hour, the pressure on his bladder was bad enough that he was willing to try to talk to Castiel.

He called out Castiel’s name, mentally preparing himself for what was to come and when the angel appeared, he managed to coldly say, “You need to remove this thing from me.” Castiel gave him a piercing stare and asked “Why?” “I need to pee,” Dean explained, restraining himself from adding “you piece of shit” at the end. Castiel still seemed confused and Dean was relieved that Castiel had simply left it on out of ignorance and not malice. “I can’t pee with an erection,” he elaborated. 

Castiel continued to stare at him, an undecipherable expression on his face before saying "Ask.”  
“What?’ Dean snapped, irritated by Castiel’s presence and his increasingly urgent need to pee , “I already did.” You demanded something from me”, Castiel said calmly, “I want you to ask.” “Are you fucking serious?” Dean yelled, frustrated. It seemed that Castiel was on one of his power trips again. He glared at Castiel but he couldn’t tell the angel to go fuck himself. Castiel was unpredictable when he was in this mood and deep inside, Dean was scared enough of him that he wasn’t willing to test him further. Castiel was still looking at him calmly. “Fine”, Dean said. He turned his back to Castiel, closed his eyes and resigned himself to saying what he had to say. They were after all just words and he had already sacrificed most of his dignity, what was the point of being stubborn about this?

“Please, Castiel,” he said emotionlessly, “I would be grateful if you would let me relieve myself.” He was overcome by a strong feeling of nausea but he forced it down and waited. He hoped that Castiel wouldn’t require more of this farce. “Of course”, Castiel said and the rubber ring vanished. Dean knew what Castiel expected, so he said “Thank you”, avoiding eye contact and fled to the bathroom. He closed the door, praying that Castiel wasn’t in the mood to torment him sexually today. He wanted to stay in the bathroom but he knew Castiel was waiting and didn’t want to provoke him.

Castiel was sitting on the bed when he came out and Dean just stood there, afraid to do anything that might cause him to flip again and hating himself for his cowardice. “Do you want to see your brother?”, Castiel asked suddenly. Dean stared at Castiel in astonishment. “Yes”, he said quickly, “I would.” He wondered if there was something of the old Castiel left inside the monster he was talking to after all. “You’ve been obedient”, Castiel said, “Most of the time, at least...But you haven’t been as respectful as you should be.” Dean glared at the floor. “If I am generous enough to allow you this, I expect your attitude to change,” he continued. 

Dean was indignant but he quelled the rage inside of him and carefully said, “I’ll do what you want, Cas.” “I’ve heard this before,” Castiel interjected, “You already swore to do what I want and like I said, you’ve been mostly obedient.” “So, what do you want then?,” Dean asked, confused. “I want you to stop behaving like being here is a chore, Castiel said, with a note of anger in his voice, “You are not being held here against your will, you agreed to this, this is your choice.” Castiel almost yelled out the last sentence, his palpable anger making Dean take a step back

Castiel paused before continuing in a calmer voice, “You should glad to be here, to be given the honor of being by my side and you should be grateful for the immense mercy I showed you and your brother. From now on, I want you to show me how happy you are to be the recipient of my affections.” ‘Your affections..., “ Dean repeated, flabbergasted at how delusional Castiel was and what he expected of him. But he was helpless; it was this or his brother’s life. “Yes,” he said quietly, “you are right, I’ll be what you want me to be.”

Castiel appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm. “Show me,” Castiel demanded. Dean had never felt so defeated in his life. He held Castiel’s face in his hands and gave him a full-on, open mouth kiss. Castiel responded in kind, his and Dean’s tongue now intertwined. Dean thought of Lisa, of the way she enjoyed being kissed and gave Castiel the same. After several long minutes, Castiel broke off the kiss and Dean looked away, ashamed of what he’d become. “I’ll go fetch your brother,” Castiel said gleefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean sat in his room with growing apprehension. He had just realized that Castiel, in such an unpredictable mood, could take offense if Sam said something rash to him. Sam had never been as hot-headed as him but if Sam knew or guessed what Castiel had just done to him, Dean wasn’t sure that his brother would be able to keep himself from attacking Castiel. All the sacrifices that he had made to keep Sam safe might be in vain if Castiel decided that Sam had crossed a line…

When Sam appeared in the room with Castiel, Dean leapt from the bed and rushed to his brother to hug him. Sam had a wide smile on his face and hugged him back tightly. “Thank you, “ Dean told Castiel stiffly. “Yeah, thanks Cas, " Sam added. “I’ll leave you two to talk, “ Castiel said before vanishing.

“Bobby and I really missed you,” Sam said when he let go of him. “Come on now, don’t ruin this moment with melodrama,” Dean replied, trying to keep his tone light. “How have you been?”, Sam asked quietly. “I’m alright,” Dean fibbed, “Castiel’s been treating me just fine, he mostly just ignores me.” There was no point in making Sam feel more guilty since there was nothing Sam could do to help him. 

“So you’re alone here a lot?”, Sam said. He glanced at the ceiling and Dean understood his actual question : “Is Castiel listening?” “It’s alright,” he said, faking a laugh, “after all I have Castiel watching over me.” Sam nodded. “I brought you something,” he said, “Cas said it was okay.” He pulled out their dad’s journal from his jacket. “For bedtime reading”, he added. Dean knew that Sam was just trying to get a message across but he was overcome with unexpected emotion at the sight of the leather-bound book. All the emotional upheaval he’d been through in the last few days had taken a real toll on him. 

Some of that must have shown through his facade because Sam looked concerned. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and asked, “Are you sure you’re okay?” “Yeah”, Dean said, a huge fake smile on his face, “How about you? How’s Bobby?” “We’re good”, Sam said, still looking worried, “We’ve been working cases. Same as usual, except without you to slow us down.” “Keep telling yourself that, I’m sure you guys are lost without me,” Dean replied, genuinely smiling this time. He had missed his brother so much.

They spent the next hour discussing Sam and Bobby’s recent cases and for a little while, Dean was almost able to forget his recent trauma, when Castiel reappeared. “Your time’s up,” he said. Sam looked like he was about to argue but Dean shook his head. If Sam obeyed, there was a good chance that Castiel would permit them more visits. Sam stood and said, “Thanks Cas, for letting me see him.” “I didn’t do it for you”, Castiel retorted, “I did it for Dean, I have to take care of his emotional needs, now that he’s mine.”

“What?” Sam said, his brows furrowed with confusion.

Dean cringed. “You didn’t tell him?, “ Castiel asked with a smile at the corner of his mouth. Dean knew that Castiel had been spying on them and that Castiel knew damn well that he hadn’t. He had no idea what Castiel was playing at. “Dean, “ Sam asked, “What is he talking about? What didn’t you tell me?” 

“Sam...”, Dean said weakly. He couldn’t say anything and he couldn’t look at his brother in the eye. He didn’t have to. Castiel moved to his side and placed a possessive hand on his shoulder “He’s my consort now,” Castiel announced triumphantly. “What do you mean?”, Sam asked. Dean could hear the horror and incredulity in his brother’s voice. 

“Dean and I are lovers,” Castiel said, his hand now caressing Dean’s hair. Dean heard Sam’s sharp intake of breath. “Dean”, he said softly, “I’m so sorry…” Castiel frowned and asked, “Why are you sorry? It’s his choice, he agreed willingly.” Dean gathered the courage to look at his brother and saw the mixture of anger and sympathy on his face. He started to tear up but managed to get his emotions under control. Sam composed himself as well and coldly said, “Of course, Castiel, I’m sure he did. Can you please take me back now?”


	10. Chapter 10

When Castiel returned, Dean wanted to scream at him, to demand why it had been so important to him that Sam be made aware of Dean’s ordeal but he stayed quiet. “Why didn’t you tell your brother about us?” Castiel asked. Dean was confused, then understood that Castiel was truly delusional. He genuinely believed that they had a relationship. “I wasn’t sure you wanted him to know,” Dean said. Castiel caressed his cheek. “Of course, I did”, he said gently, “I am pleased that you are by my side.” 

Dean wasn’t sure he preferred this to Castiel’s overt dominance. Castiel’s constant mood changes kept Dean in a state of perpetual anxiety. He never knew which persona he was dealing with and he hated seeing hints of the old Castiel in this new one. Castiel’s eyes held a glimmer of lust and Dean’s heart raced; he knew that Castiel now expected him to be a willing participant.

“There was something I saw.. Something I wanted to try..”, Castiel said, almost shyly, his hands still stroking Dean’s face. ‘This can’t be good,” Dean thought, but he still asked, “What is it?” “It’s something you’ve done before, with your female companions,” Castiel said hesitantly, “You know, the mouth thing…” “You want me to give you a blowjob,” Dean said, in a harsher voice than he intended.”Yes”, Castiel admitted. Dean closed his eyes again, not wanting Castiel to see the disgust in his eyes. He cursed Castiel for expecting him to put on a show. It was easier when Dean could make his emotions known and be a reluctant prisoner.

“I’ve never done this with a guy, he told Castiel, I’m not sure I’ll please you.” “I could give you one first,” Castiel offered, “If it’ll make you feel better.” Dean wasn’t sure how that would help but he was trying to put off having a dick in his mouth for as long as he could. And he was trying to get Castiel in a better mood. “Sure,” he said, forcing himself to smile, “that would be great.” 

He found himself lying on his back, naked with an equally nude Castiel kneeling over him. He knew what Castiel expected and he sat back up and french kissed him. It didn’t feel that bad the second time, even though he still thought of Lisa. Castiel’s arms wrapped around him as he broke off the kiss. The angel’s mouth locked on to his neck and Castiel bit him just hard enough for Dean to feel a sting. When Castiel’s mouth moved to his nipples, Dean froze, trying not to struggle. His nipples were extremely sensitive and Castiel sucking on them sent a number of sensations down his spine, some of them not altogether unpleasant. 

He gasped when the nipple that Castiel was now licking got over-sensitized and he wriggled to get away. Castiel let go of him, smiling. His relief that Castiel wasn’t offended was short-lived. Castiel’s mouth licked his stomach all the way to his penis. He tensed up as Castiel took his flaccid dick in his mouth and started moving up and down his length. Castiel was inexperienced but this still felt like any other blowjob he’d had. He got erect pretty quickly and didn’t restrain himself from making any noises this time. He knew Castiel would want to hear them. 

Castiel’s mouth engulfed his dick completely and Dean wondered if angels had gag reflexes. He was pretty close to coming and when Castiel increased the speed and pressure on his penis, he tried to warn Castiel that he was about to come but Castiel stayed when he was and Dean came inside his mouth. Dean blushed, embarrassed at what he’d done but Castiel looked content. The thought that Castiel might expect him to swallow as well entered his mind, making him anxious again.

Castiel seemed oblivious. “My turn now,” he said happily and Dean found himself kneeling over Castiel. He had been avoiding looking at Castiel’s erect penis but now he had no choice. His mouth felt dry and his palms were sweaty. He wasn’t sure what felt more humiliating: the act he was about to perform or his subservience. Castiel wasn’t treating him like a slave anymore but the pretend-lover show was grating. He looked into Castiel’s eyes, now bright with anticipation and took a deep breathe before taking Castiel’s dick in his mouth. 

He choked at first, and slowly moved the first two inches in and out of his mouth. He wasn’t sure he could take any more without gagging. Saliva and pre-cum pooled in his mouth and he was forced to swallow. He felt slightly nauseated and he tried to focus on just getting Castiel to come quickly. He did his best not to use teeth and eventually managed to let one more inch into his mouth. He couldn’t bear to look at Castiel. He started moving his lips up and down faster and sucked harder. He just wanted this to be over. He felt Castiel tense up but did not have time to move and he tasted Castiel’s bitter, salty cum in his mouth. 

He couldn’t help it, he recoiled from Castiel and threw up on the sheet. He stayed in that position for a while, dry-heaving and felt tears welling up in his eyes but he forced them away. He was afraid that he had offended Castiel but didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even sure he was capable of speaking at all, right now. Fortunately, Castiel didn’t seem mad. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Dean,” he said, “I’m sure you did your best.” Dean watched the soiled sheet disappear and be replaced by a new one. Castiel handed him a glass of water. He drank slowly, still unable to look at Castiel. 

“Dean,” Castiel said, grabbing his arm, “You haven’t disappointed me, you don’t have to be afraid.” Dean nodded, unsure of how to respond. “I’m sure you’ll do better next time,” Castiel added and Dean froze, the reality of what was expected of him for the rest of his life suddenly hitting him. He was overcome by despair but he kept telling himself that Sam would find a way.

“I have business to attend to, “ Castiel announced, “Will you be okay if I leave you alone?” Dean nodded again and Castiel vanished. It was probably just his imagination but he could have sworn that Castiel looked like he was feeling guilty. He settled on the bed and grabbed the journal lying on the nightstand. Castiel had probably already scanned it for any secret messages but Dean knew the contents of the journal better than anyone. If Sam was trying to tell him something, he’d be able to spot it. 

He went through the pages, trying not to be obvious. For all he knew, Castiel was still watching. He finally found a series of numbers that he had never seen before, they were next to a set of coordinates his dad had written down, but there were three numbers in each of the new series. Assuming that it was page, line and character, he carefully rifled through the pages. After twenty minutes, he had the message figured out: “Working with Crowley to get Michael out of cage.”


	11. Chapter 11

The thought that his torment might be finite gave Dean renewed hope. He could do this; he could spend the next few weeks being Castiel's bitch and distract him long enough to give Sam and Bobby time to complete their plan. 

The next time Castiel showed up, Dean initiated the kiss, putting as much enthusiasm as he could in it. He broke it off when he ran out of breath. Castiel smiled at him. “Hello, Dean," he said, "I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Castiel cupped Dean’s face and gave him a more gentle kiss. Dean stared into his warm blue eyes, trying to ignore how similar the expression in them was to his old friend’s. His obedience and faked willingness seemed to have significantly improved Castiel’s mood. 

“So, “ he said, forcing himself to sound happier, “What do you want to do today, Cas?” 

“We could go out for dinner,” Castiel proposed. Dean was stunned. “What?”, he said, “What do you mean?” Castiel shrugged, “You haven’t been out of this room for weeks, you probably want to go out.” “Yeah, I do”, Dean said, wondering if Castiel genuinely wanted to please him or if this was akin to taking your dog out for a walk. Maybe it was a bit of both. “Did you have a specific place in mind?” Castiel asked. “No”, Dean said, still wary of making any demands. Castiel was starting to frown a little, so Dean put on his widest smile and said, “Surprise me.”

Several minutes later, they were seated in what looked like a fancier version of a diner. “This place has the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country”, Castiel explained. “How do you know that?” Dean said, surprised, “Did your upgrade come with a mental list of all trivia?” Castiel laughed. “No,” he said, “I saw it in a magazine.” “I see,” Dean said, not really comprehending why Castiel was going through all that effort. After all, he already had Dean as his stepford boyfriend/slave.

The waitress showed up with two plates of burgers and placed one in front of Dean. “Are you mind-controlling the people here?’ he asked, “How come they didn’t freak out when we appeared?” “I manipulated their thoughts,” Castiel said. Dean was about to start eating when he realized the extent of Castiel’s powers. “Why didn’t you do that to me?” he asked, regretting his words the moment they left his mouth. 

Castiel looked amused. “How do you know I didn’t?” he said with a wry grin. Dean froze, uncertain of whether Castiel was joking or not. He put down his fork and quietly asked, “Did you?” Castiel’s expression softened. “Of course not,” he said gently, “I want you, Dean, all of you, mind and body.” Dean wasn’t sure if Castiel’s words were making him feel better or worse. He hadn’t been mind-raped at least but he was immensely uncomfortable with the idea that an all-powerful god-like being who had no qualms about actual rape, wanted him so badly. 

Castiel was right about the cheeseburger though. It was one of the best he’d had and he polished it off pretty quickly. “This place also has great pie.” Castiel said, “That’s what the article said.” “Awesome,” Dean replied, “Are we getting some?” As soon as he had said that, the waitress reappeared with several slices of different kinds of pie. “I didn’t know what kind of pie you preferred,” Castiel said apologetically. ‘I like them all,” Dean said and started on the first one. He wasn’t sure what to make of their “date” but he wasn’t going to let his worries get in the way of pie.

When they left the restaurant, Dean was feeling pretty stuffed. “Do you want to go anywhere else?” Castiel asked. Dean considered asking if they could go see Bobby and Sam, but he wasn’t sure if Castiel would be okay with it. Besides, they could be working on the plan right now, and he wanted to distract Castiel from them. “Not really,“ he said, “We should go back, I think I ate too much.” 

They reappeared in the middle of the magic room. Dean stared at the bed, fear and resignation flooding back in. He knew Castiel would expect repayment for his “kindness” and despite what he had told himself earlier, it was still hard to voluntarily submit to being violated.

“Do you want to get into bed with me?” Cas asked. “Like I have a choice”, Dean thought but he gave Castiel a tight smile and said “Sure”. He started to move towards it when Castiel grabbed his arm. “Can we be naked?” Castiel said, bashfully. “Really?” Dean thought, “Now you’re shy? After having raped me?” But he said nothing. He didn’t want to make Castiel mad. He just nodded and started to unbutton his shirt. 

He averted his eyes as Castiel removed his own clothes and wondered why the angel wasn’t just magicking them off as he had done before. He got under the covers and Castiel slid in, after him. Castiel’s erection brushed against him as he drew Dean closer to him. Memories of Castiel forcing himself on him flashed through Dean’s mind. He tensed up as Castiel tried to cuddle with him. “Are you okay?”, Castiel asked.

“Yes,” Dean lied, “I just overate, that’s all.” “I can help,” Castiel said. He placed his hand on Dean’s stomach, making him flinch. One second later, his stomach felt a lot better but when Castiel’s hand started moving towards his flaccid penis, he had to fight the strong urge to push him away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Castiel and his hand around Castiel’s erect dick. Castiel removed his hand and he looked at him, confused. “We should watch a movie,” Castiel said. Still confused but relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with this for the time being, Dean said, “I see you’re going for dinner and a show...What do you want to watch?” “Your choice,” Castiel said. “The Three Stooges?”, Dean suggested. Castiel smiled at him and drew him closer. He placed his head on Dean’s chest. The movie started but Dean couldn’t focus on the screen. 

He desperately wanted to think that Castiel wouldn’t go further today but he was pretty sure he knew what was coming. “Come on, Sam” he thought, “I’m counting on you.”


	12. Chapter 12

At some point, while watching the movie, Dean fell asleep. He woke up the next morning, with Castiel’s arms still wrapped around him and Castiel’s bright eyes staring intently at him. Surprised that Castiel had stayed, he sat up quickly but didn’t say anything. Castiel continued holding him and ran his hand through his head. It seemed that Castiel really enjoyed petting him. Dean’s discomfort only increased when he realized he had morning wood. 

Castiel noticed it too and he moved his hands lower. Dean’s heart-rate quickened, the rest of his sleepiness suddenly evaporating. He tensed as Castiel lightly nipped at his neck and stroked his chest. “Dean?”, Castiel said. There was a note of insecurity in his voice, which baffled Dean. Didn’t Castiel already know he could take what he wanted?

Given how painful his first time with Castiel had been, Dean’s fear intensified. Castiel was playing nice for now, but he was horribly fickle. One wrong move and it would be back to rape and threats. Castiel was still nibbling at the base of his neck. He found Dean’s sensitive spot and despite Dean’s reluctance, he still felt soft slivers of pleasure as teeth slowly grazed his skin. Deciding to make the best of a bad situation, he moved his head back and gave Castiel a better access.

“Will you kiss me?”, Castiel asked and eyes still closed, Dean did as he asked. As long as he didn’t think of whom he was kissing, he could almost enjoy it. Sexual contact was something he had always had on a regular basis and he missed it. He wasn’t sure if sex with a man was something he could ever enjoy but it was getting easier to submit, especially now that Castiel wasn’t behaving like a monster.

He suddenly felt Castiel’s hand on his penis and he fought the instinct to push it away. Instead, he moved his hand towards Castiel’s own erect penis. Castiel stroked him almost to the brink and Dean cried out. When Castiel let go before he came, he wondered if Castiel didn’t intend to let him come today and felt strangely disappointed. But it seemed that Castiel had other plans for him. Castiel gently pushed Dean down onto the bed and got between his legs. 

Dean’s panic returned in full force. Castiel’s dick looked a lot bigger, now that he was looking straight at it. He remembered the pain and wondered if he could ever be penetrated without it. He stared at Castiel, some of the fear shining through and Castiel reached over to cup his face. “It’s going to be alright, Dean,” he murmured, “I won’t cause you pain...I promise.”

Still worried, Dean nodded. He wasn’t sure he could say anything. His heart was now pounding in his chest, his hands got sweaty and he wanted to close his eyes but he knew that Castiel had ordered him to keep them open. Castiel gently ran his hands over Dean’s testicles, then over his anus. Dean felt something wet and cold and was grateful that Castiel had remembered to prepare him properly. Castiel’s fingers probed at him and he tensed up.

He knew that would only make it more painful. He forced himself to relax his muscles and let Castiel in. The finger inside him felt intrusive and strange. It burned a little but nowhere as bad as he remembered. When Castiel inserted two fingers inside him, he gasped and fisted the sheets. It was still bearable. He felt the tip of Castiel’s penis pushing against him. 

“Are you ready?,” Castiel asked. “As if you’ll stop if I say no,” Dean thought. He nodded again, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. Castiel carefully and slowly penetrated him. The pain grew more intense and he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. When Castiel was completely sheathed inside him, he paused, giving Dean time to breathe. The burning sensation had dulled but Dean knew the worse pain was still to come. He did his best not to tense up as he felt Castiel start moving. 

It still hurt but he was prepared for it, he expected it. For some reason, it seemed a lot less painful than the last time. Castiel angled his strokes higher and whether by design or luck, starting rubbing against Dean’s prostate. To his dismay and shock, his flaccid penis got erect again. He tried to tell himself that it was purely biological and that he was not actually enjoying any of it. Castiel’s eyes gleamed with pleasure, he looked happy that he had managed to get Dean off. His hand wrapped around Dean’s penis and he matched the rhythm of his hand motions to his own thrusts.

Overwhelmed by alternating waves of pain and pleasure, Dean arched his back. He was no longer sure if he wanted Castiel to stop or continue. He blushed, unable to control the gasps coming out of his mouth. He finally came, his cum shooting all over his chest while Castiel came immediately afterwards, leaving a wet sticky sensation in Dean’s ass. Dean lay on the bed, dumbstruck and panting, wondering why he had just had one of the best orgasms he’d ever had. He was confused and too ashamed to look at Castiel who had resumed petting him.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel cleaned them both while Dean sat on the bed and drew the sheets around him. He knew that Castiel had violated him, but he had enjoyed it and he wasn’t sure what to make of that. He felt angry at Castiel for making him feel this way but part of him wasn’t sure he would be so reluctant to do this again. 

If Dean had thought that night had been confusing, it was nothing compared to the roller coaster of emotions the next two months brought. Castiel alternated kindness and sex and each time, Dean was less and less sure that this was something he didn’t want. He was with Castiel almost 24/7, he got taken on dates, dinners and even to a movie he mentioned he had wanted to see. He wondered more and more if he was losing his mind or was just resigned to his fate and his brain was simply trying to make it easy for him to cope.

There were times when he remembered the humiliating treatment Castiel had meted out to him in the beginning and hated himself for having submitted so completely to that creature. And there were times when Castiel brought him pie and behaved so much like the old Castiel that it brought a pang of sadness to his chest. And then, there was the sex and the orgasms that made him question both his sanity and his sexual orientation. 

Sam’s plans to get rid of Castiel were always there at the back of his mind. More than once, he considered asking Castiel to let him see his brother and Bobby but he didn’t want Castiel to notice that anything was amiss. The more he was focussed on Dean, the less time he had to foil Sam’s plans. 

That night, he was lying in Castiel’s arms when the angel frowned and sat up. “What happened?,” Dean asked, afraid of what Castiel had noticed. “It’s Sam,” Castiel said, making Dean’s stomach sink. Noticing the tight expression on his face, Castiel reassured him, “He’s fine, don’t worry… he just wants to see you.” Dean made a show of looking more relaxed but his insides seized up. He knew what that meant - Sam thought he had a way of defeating Castiel.

Dean felt a sudden rush of nausea. He was scared for Sam but weirdly also for Castiel. He was no longer sure he wanted Castiel to die. He didn’t want to remain a prisoner, he didn’t want to be a kept boy in a lavish jail, but he wasn’t eager to see Castiel gone forever. “Do you want to go?” Castiel asked, smiling at him. “Yeah,” Dean said, his mouth dry. He had been waiting for this moment for months. Of all the emotions he had expected to feel, guilt had not been one of them. He started to mentally prepare himself for the fight to come and got off the bed. Castiel snapped his fingers and dressed them both, then grabbed Dean and the room vanished.


End file.
